Samson
by DarthAbby
Summary: Jenny reflects about Paris to the tune of 'Samson' by Regina Specktor. JIBBS! Songfic, Oneshot, T just in case content.


**This isn't my first songfic, but this is my first Regina Specktor songfic! She's amazing, and her songs fit the N.C.I.S story line so perfectly! Without a doubt, this will not be my last Specktor songfic!**

**I own neither N.C.I.S or 'Samson' by Regina Specktor.**

**Song lyrics are in **_italics_

**000**

Jenny Sheppard, director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, was driving home from the job, tired from yet another long argument with former lover, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She sighed. It had been a long day. A call from SECNAV, a resignation from one of the tech-heads in the basement, a stack of resumes to go through to find his replacement, and of course, an hour long verbal jousting match with Gibbs.

Jenny sighed again. Some days, she really wished she was a field agent again; her only concerns being catching the bad guys and avoiding both bullets and the wandering hands of some male co-workers. Jenny irritably flicked on the radio. Some of the crappy rap music all the kids seemed to like these days would definatly take her mind off a certain silver-haired man from an earlier generation.

But the first song did exactly the opposite.

_You are my sweetest down fall._

_I loved you first, I loved you first._

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth._

_I have to go, I have to go._

_Your hair was long when we first met._

Jenny stared incredulously at the radio. The words on the screen scrolled by. Regina Specktor – Samson.

_Samson went back to bed,_

_Not much hair left on his head._

_He ate a slice of Wonder bread,_

_And went right back to bed._

Jenny carefully pulled into a deserted parking lot as images from an old mission began assailing her. Paris…a hotel room…an op…a murder…an arrest…a silver-haired man.

_And the history books forgot about us,_

_And the Bible didn't mention us._

_And the Bible didn't mention us,_

_Not even once._

She had promised herself to never go back. She had promised to forget her feelings. But that was difficult with anyone, and even more so with Jethro.

_You are my sweetest downfall._

_I loved you first, I loved you first._

_Beneath the stars came falling on our hats._

_But they're just old light, they're just old light._

_Your hair was long when we first met._

They had altered their appearances for the op, of course. He had grown his hair out of the Marines buzz cut and she had let hers fall to the middle of her back. Hats and sunglasses helped too.

_Samson came to my bed,_

_Told me that my hair was red._

_Told me I was beautiful,_

_And came into my bed._

She still thought about those nights they had spent in each others' embrace. He had always had a thing for red-heads, he had told her.

_Oh, I cut his hair myself one night,_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light._

_And he told me I had done alright,_

_And kissed me till the morning light, the morning light._

_Kissed me till the morning light!_

He had killed his target. She had supposedly killed hers. They were to leave the next morning, and he had asked her to cut his hair. He wanted his Marine cut back, he had said. He had also said that she had done a fine job, and had kissed her oh so tenderly.

_Samson went back to bed,_

_Not much hair left on his head._

_He ate a slice of Wonder bread,_

_And went right back to bed._

They had celebrated their last night in Paris, and the finishing of their op, much as they had spent the last few nights.

_Oh, we couldn't bring those columns down,_

_Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one._

But she hadn't finished the op. The woman was still out there, bidding her time.

_And the history books forgot about us,_

_And the Bible didn't mention us._

_Oh, the Bible didn't mention us,_

_Not even once._

She started up the car as the song drew to a close, the memories disappearing into the locked vault she stored them in. Some things were best left in the past, she decided as she pulled out of the parking lot.

_You are my sweetest downfall._

_I loved you first._


End file.
